This present invention refers to a flexible endoscope.
In particular, a flexible endoscope is here intended to mean an instrument adapted to carry out an optical survey in a cavity of a human body and possible other operations as a biopsy and a cauterizing, although in general it may be also intended as an instrument adapted to carry out observation, checking on, operation of parts of machines, plants and the like.
The prior art comprises flexible endoscopes which transfer the image as taken by an objective on the tip, through a bundle of optic fibers, up to an eye-piece on the outer end or supply the image as taken by a micro-television camera on the tip and transmit it to a monitor. Said endoscopes are articulable by means of a terminal articulated length which, inside and close to the endoscope tip, holds first ends of four wires being part of two pairs of tension wires placed in two right angle planes, each pair of wires having the second ends connected with a motor means placed into the handle of the instrument and manually operable through a knob which is placed on the endoscope handle and rotatable in both directions. For ease of operation, the two knobs are coaxial. The operation is well known and is summarized as follows: the bending of the terminal articulated length in one plane is caused by one knob (e.g. in a vertical plane: bending up and down); the bending of the terminal articulated length in the plane perpendicular to the above plane is caused by the other knob (e.g. in a horizontal plane: bending right and left).
The operation with the known endoscopes, particularly when used in a gastric or intestinal cavity, is difficult because of the proximity of the cavity wall and said endoscopes involve limitations and difficulties in properly positioning the endoscope tip with respect to the operation area.